


What Would You Do?

by universalromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Benny makes amazing pie, Cute, Dean hates bigots, Dean is bisexual, M/M, Short, What Would You Do AU, sappy cliche ending, tw: homophobic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees a same-sex couple being harassed while he's trying to enjoy a slice of pie on his lunch break. So he does what Dean Winchester always does, doesn't keep his damn mouth shut.</p><p>Inspired by the ABC show "What Would You Do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am procrastinating study like a pro and George Takei posted another one of those awesome "What Would You Do?" videos and I suddenly had this idea. So of course I wrote it because Destiel is more important than my developmental psychology exam apparently.
> 
> I really am sorry for the cheesy ending but it was only a one shot and I needed to rush finish it because I really do have to study... I'm playing videos of Richard at cons in the background, hoping his awesomeness will motivate me.
> 
> P.S. my usual readers: guess what?!!!! I met Misha and Richard and Matt and Mark because I went to All Hell Breaks Loose because my friends are the best friends ever and bought me the ticket for my birthday and Misha is so awesome and Richard is just wonderful and Matt is gorgeous and ahhh, it was amazing! So, so amazing!!!

Dean is chowing down on a slice of Benny’s incredible cherry pie with a scoop of homemade vanilla ice cream when it happens. He’s glancing down at his phone to read a text from Sam when a woman makes a scathing remark in a loud, obnoxious voice.

“That is disgusting!”

Dean glances up to find a petite, dark haired woman with what could have been a pleasant face if it wasn’t scowling at the table across from her. Dean’s eyes flicker over to the booth and he sees two men looking over at her with bewildered expressions. They’re on the same side of the booth. The taller of the two, blonde and older, has one arm around his shorter, dark haired companion. Their hands are tangled together, one pair on the shorter man’s shoulder the other on the table.

Dean begins to scowl. He sees where this is going immediately.

“People are trying to eat here,” the woman continues. She leans towards Dean at the bar. “Don’t you think that’s disgusting?”

“Don’t you think you should shut your mouth,” Dean retorts. He glances towards the two men. The younger guy has turned his eyes to Dean and Dean feels a jolt in his stomach at the sight of the deep, deep blue. He gets a tiny smile for his words before the man turns back to his date and Dean shakes his head to rid the shocked feeling he’s been given over their eye contact.

A few minutes later the loud-mouthed chick starts up again but she seems to have realised Dean is a lost cause because she’s actually standing up and going to another table, asking the couple sitting there if the two men are bothering them.

“Dearest god would you sit the fuck down?” Dean demands. Any other place and he wouldn’t dare but this is Benny’s diner and he’s not about to stop serving Dean because he tells some bitch where to shove it. “If it bothers you then get out!”

The woman gives him a dark look. “It’s a disgusting sin. They ought to be ashamed of themselves. I like to bring my family here. How do I explain _that_ to my five year old niece?”

She points at the two men, the younger of whom appears distressed. His cheeks are flushing and he disentangles himself from his date. The blond man glares.

“Mind your own business, sweetheart,” he says in a scathing tone, British accent making ‘sweetheart’ sound like an insult.

“Five year olds understand more than you think,” Dean tells her. “Now sit down before I throw you out on your ass.”

She harrumphs and flounces out of the room. Dean turns back to his pie. His ice cream is now a sticky melted mess but he kind of prefers it that way. He’s taking another bite, moaning softly when the woman comes back, a short man in tow. Dean’s never seen him before but he’s wearing the diner’s uniform with a tag that says ‘Manager’ so he figures Benny must have just hired some extra hands without introducing them to Dean yet.

Dean watches in shock as the woman sits back down and the man goes over to the booth where the couple are whispering softly.

“I’m sorry gentlemen but we’ve received some complaints about a disturbance. I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the short man says, running a hand through his sandy hair.

Dean can’t take this anymore.

“Dude, they haven’t done anything!” he says, getting up and moving over. God he hates ignorant people. He really, truly does. He got enough shit for being bi in high school, he’s not about to stand by and watch other people get kicked out of his best friend’s diner for no reason. “That bitch over there is the one disturbing everyone!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The short man is smirking at him. “But rules are rules. We reserve the right to refuse service-“

“Sorry, _sir_ ,” Dean mocks. “But Sioux Falls county doesn’t permit discrimination based on sexual orientation. I know, I looked it up. And that’s why you’re going to kick them out right? Because they’re two men on a date?” Dean glances at the couple. The dark haired one is staring at him with wide eyes while the blond guy looks somewhere between pissed and smug. “And you know what? You kick them out and I’ll sue the pants off you. My brother’s the best goddamn lawyer in the state of California, don’t think we won’t take you for everything you’ve got.”

“Sir-“

“And you know what? I’m calling Benny. I bet he’d love to know he hired a bigot to run the joint for him on his days off. Better find the classified section of your morning paper, you’re going to need a new job and-“

“Well, that is quite an impassioned plea on our behalf, perhaps we should cut this short before punches are thrown,” a British accented voice interrupts. Dean turns to look at the couple who are both grinning, though the younger dark haired man looks to have tears in his eyes. Dean hears a couple of peals of laughter from the Manager and the bitch who’d been complaining before some men with cameras and boom mics enter the room from hiding places. He looks around with shock.

“What’s....” He feels incredibly confused until another man with a British accent who introduces himself as Crowley informs Dean that they work for the show “What Would You Do?”

Dean feels faint and he sits down.

“They’re all actors,” Crowley informs him. “This is part of our series on LGBT discrimination in each of the states. I certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction in this place.”

“I’m bi,” Dean mutters absently. “So this was all a damn set up? I’m on fucking TV?”

Crowley laughs, delighted. “Of course you are.”

“And that asshole? Doesn’t work for Benny?”

“Certainly not. And he wouldn’t be throwing out this couple even if he was. Castiel is his younger brother.”

Dean glances over at the actors who are chatting. The youngest of the couple keeps glancing over. Castiel... that’s an odd name. Dean catches his dark blue eyes again and feels another jolt. Crowley calls the couple over to join them and introduces them as Castiel and Balthazar, they’re both gay but they’re not actually a couple.

“That was...” Castiel flounders for a moment. “If there had been people like you in my life while growing up, it would have been a much better life.” He’s teary again and Dean wants to get up and hug him. He’s not sure where the urge is coming from but he can’t deny it’s there.

“Thank you...?” Balthazar holds his hand out, eyebrow raised expectantly and Dean stands to introduce himself.

“Dean Winchester,” he responds. “I...” He stops as he feels his phone going off and he swears.

“Son of a bitch. I was meant to be back at work ten minutes ago,” he curses. “It was uh... interesting. I’ll try and catch the episode, send a copy to my brother so he can laugh at what a dumb idiot I am.”

He looks at everyone awkwardly before walking out. He can feel a pair of eyes burning into his head and when he glances back into the diner he see Castiel watching him intensely.

* * *

The next day Dean’s back at the diner on his lunch break and he’s complaining to Benny. It’s his fault, after all, for not telling Dean about the show and Dean subsequently making a fool of himself.

“I can think of one person who doesn’t think you’re a fool, brother,” Benny says quietly before nodding over Dean’s shoulder and placing a cup of coffee at the stool beside Dean’s. Dean frowns and then blinks when Castiel, one of the actors, sits down.

“Hello Dean,” he says, voice deep and rough. It sends a shudder down Dean’s spine and he remembers that Castiel isn’t actually in a relationship with that other guy. Castiel takes his eyes from Dean to study the menu in front of him.

“You should try the pie,” Dean says suddenly because he can’t take his eyes off the man. “Benny makes the best pie.”

Castiel looks at him and smiles. “Alright.” He orders a slice of the day’s pie (blueberry) and turns to Dean. “I wanted to thank you and when I asked around town they told me I would probably find you here again.”

Dean blushes and looks down at his burger. “It’s nothing man. Anybody would-“

“No, anybody would not. I’ve done this same act in five other states in the bible belt. Nobody stuck up for us the way you did yesterday,” Castiel interrupts. “You do not know what it means to me.”

Dean shifts, embarrassed. “You’re welcome dude.”

Castiel observes him with a small smile. “Gabriel, my brother, asked the patrons where you worked and called your boss so you wouldn’t get in trouble.”

Dean turns to him with a frown. “I did wonder why Bobby didn’t chew me out. Thanks, man, I appreciate it.”

Castiel smiles then and Dean’s stomach jolts so he quickly turns away. He hesitates before asking a question about the show. Their conversation evolves into a range of topics and Dean is nearly late getting back to work again. He goes to race out the door when Castiel catches his hand and scribbles a number onto the back.

“I’d... really like it if we kept in contact,” he mumbles, blushing. Dean beams at him.

“I would too, Cas.”

Cas blushes harder but smiles back. “Great.”

They hold gazes for a moment before Dean remembers the time and runs off. Back at the garage he copies the number into his phone and smiles down at it, feeling like a sappy teenager but unable to stop the feeling spreading through his chest. Who knew sticking up for complete strangers could be so rewarding.

It’s a thought he continues to marvel at when he and Cas start talking on the phone for hours every night.

It's in the back of his mind when Cas hurriedly whispers 'I love you' for the first time before hanging up and Dean calls him back right away to say it back and they fall asleep still on the phone because they can't bear to hang up after that.

When Cas flies out to spend a weekend with him and they make love on a blanket beside the Impala under the stars.

When the visits become more frequent and Dean adds visiting Cas to his California itinerary whenever he goes out to see Sam.

He wonders at the idea when Cas asks Dean to move to LA to live with him and he says yes without hesitation.

It’s incredible to him how such a simple act could bring him to the point where Sam attributes their relationship to Dean’s good heart while Gabriel attributes it to his own ingenious acting abilities in their respective best man speeches. Dean smiles at Cas while their guests laugh at Gabriel and he thinks yeah, sticking up for strangers can definitely be the best thing you can do.


End file.
